On Site with Thomas
On Site with Thomas is a Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, released on Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas. Plot During the construction of the community centre, Patrick boasts that he is the most important because he is a cement mixer. This makes Jack and Alfie curious about who really is the most important. Jack asks Byron, who claims that he is, as he levels the site. Nelson tells him that he's the most important, as he's the main source of transportation. Alfie asks Oliver, who tells him that digging the foundation is the most important. Whilst Ned explains that their operators are the most important, as they are in charge of safety. Feeling confused, Jack and Alfie give up in their search. However, when Thomas returns with his empty trucks, all the other machines are still in a commotion over it. Even Max and Monty decide to outdo each other by seeing who can collect the bigger load. Once loaded, Max and Monty speed out of the site, much to the concern of Kelly and Thomas. Racing each other side by side, Max and Monty are still arguing until they realise that Patrick is coming towards them. Patrick veers off the road, flies over the rails, and takes a splash into his own wet cement! Miss Jenny hears about the news and scolds Max and Monty for causing a lot of trouble, especially as Thomas is covered in cement. Max and Monty explain about the commotion, only for Miss Jenny to explain that, as they are all part of a team, there is no such thing as "most important". When Jack mentions Patrick, Miss Jenny scolds her cement mixer for bragging about concrete! Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Patrick * Byron * Oliver * Nelson * Ned * Max and Monty * Kelly * Miss Jenny * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Trivia * Pre-filmed footage from The Tortoise and the Hare is used. * In Germany, this episode is called "With Thomas on Site". * The working title for this episode was called "Who's the Boss?". * This marks Patrick's only appearence in the television series to date. * Virgin TV Anywhere's website alternatively title the episode as "The Importance of Being Patrick" Goofs * Thomas wouldn't have gotten covered in cement if his driver had seen Patrick about to land in it. Then again, Patrick fell from the opposite direction, so the cement should have splashed the other way. * Cement dries quickly, so should Patrick and Thomas not have been cleaned right away? * How did Max, Monty, and Patrick get out onto the road when the only entrance was behind Thomas? * Oliver should have known better than to brag and argue. * There is a hole in Thomas' valance on his left (our right) side. * Patrick has Salty's horn sound. * The title is misleading as the episode focuses mainly on Patrick's bragging. * When Thomas leaves the foundations, his trucks disappear. * When Jack is unloading into Thomas at the start of the episode he hits the truck. Gallery File:OnSitewithThomas.png|Title card File:OnSitewithThomas.jpg File:OnSitewithThomas2.jpg|Jack and Byron File:OnSitewithThomas3.jpg|Nelson and Jack File:OnSitewithThomas4.jpg File:OnSitewithThomas5.png File:OnSitewithThomas6.png File:OnSitewithThomas7.png|Byron File:OnSitewithThomas8.png File:OnSitewithThomas9.png|Alfie and Ned File:OnSitewithThomas10.png|Ned and Oliver File:OnSitewithThomas11.png|Ned and Max File:OnSitewithThomas12.png|Max and Monty File:OnSitewithThomas13.png File:OnSitewithThomas14.jpg File:OnSitewithThomas15.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes